Trzeci
Jedna ze ścian sfery Piekielnej zaczyna się z lekka kruszyć. Ktoś próbuje się włamać do Piekła, ale czemu? Wielu wolałoby z niego uciec niż się tam dostać. Jednak pewnym włamywaczom przyświecał cel. Znalezienie istoty z darem Boga Śmierci, który stałby się jednym z Shinigamich. Musieli przeciągnąć tegoż osobnika na swoją stronę, by nie mieć jego za wroga, i to dość potężnego. Część ściany wyłamała się, a dwie postacie prześlizgnęły się do środka. Nie mogli ‘ot tak’ przejść przez Bramę Piekielną, w końcu władcy śmierci nie są tu mile widziani. - A więc, jaki jest jego opis? - spytał się Ryuk do swego towarzysza. - Hmm, zobaczmy - odparł Shinigami, patrząc na kartkę z rysopisem poszukiwanego. - Syn ludzkiej kobiety i jednego z Władcy Piekieł Beliala; matka zmarła podczas porodu, więc wyszedł na świat z martwego łona. To poskutkowało tym, że zdobył on moce takie, jakie my mamy. Dodatkowo w jego żyłach płynie demoniczna krew, co daje go jeszcze silniejszym... - Jest szansa, by go przekonać? - O ile przeciwstawi się swemu ojcu, to chyba raczej tak. - Ech, czyli musimy liczyć na los i łut szczęścia - westchnął skrzydlaty stwór. Obaj raczej potrafili jakoś zakamuflować się pomiędzy demonami. Ryuk przypominał pospolitego diabła z kręgów Azazela, zaś Shinigami - jednego z bardziej tajemniczych gatunków demona charakteryzującymi się skrytobójstwem. Przemierzali tak różne kręgi piekielne - krąg Alata śmierdział zgnilizną i powolnym obumieraniem, gdzieniegdzie było słychać jęki chorych; krąg Dumy ogarniał zagłuszająca cisza, zaś krąg Bachusa śmierdział wszelakimi ekstrementami, a w tle słychać było pojękiwania i odgłosy orgazmu. Nigdzie jednak nie mogli znaleźć kręgu Beliala - domyślali się, że to nieopodal Satanaela i Lucyfera, lecz obawiali się tam zbliżać - tamci mogli by ich rozpoznać i podnieść całe Piekło na alarm w gotowości. Do dwóch przybyszów posuwistym krokiem podeszła fioletowowłosa dziewczyna. - Czegoś szukacie, moje drogie robaczki? - spytała się kuszącym głosem. - Oo, witaj młoda damo - powiedział lekko zaskoczony stwór z maską. - Szukamy kręgu Beliala, wiesz może, gdzie on się znajduje? Demonica zaśmiała się lekko, zasłaniając usta ręką. - Ależ oczywiście, że wiem - odparła. - Tyle jednak widać, że wy nie wiecie, gdzie to się znajduje. Kręcicie się po poziomie Średnich i Półśrednich Demonów, a ten krąg, którego wy szukacie, znajduje się na Wysokim poziomie, czy może nawet na Wielkim...chociaż pewności nie dam, szczerze powiedziawszy. Dziewczyna wskazała ręką, gdzie ów poziom się znajduje. Przybysze podziękowali jej za informacje i już, odwracając się do niej plecami, chcieli się ‘ulotnić’ z tego miejsca, raz jeszcze się odezwała: - A kogo szukacie, robaczki? U Ryuk’a pojawił się delikatny grymas lęku, u Shinigami’ego tego zobaczyć nie mógł, gdyż miał na sobie kościaną maskę zakrywającą jego twarz. Możliwie nawet, że to była jego twarz. - Szukamy...naszego przyjaciela - odpowiedział pospiesznie skrzydlaty stwór. - Ooo, przyjaciel od Beliala? Macie wysoko postawionych znajomych - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Przepraszamy cię, młoda damo - dodał od siebie Shinigami. - ale nam się trochę spieszy. - Hihi, to was nie zatrzymuję. Miłej drogi - uśmiechnęła się do przybyszy, machając ręką. Ci dość szybko zaczęli się oddalać od miejsca postoju. *** Coraz bardziej istoty zaczęły się obawiać. Na terenie Wysokich i Wielkich Demonów mogą wyczuć ich shinigamińską aurę, przez mogą zostać szybko zaatakowani. Musieli się mocno pilnować i być ostrożni. Gdy przeszli wystarczającą ilość schodów, usłyszeli pod sobą ogromny bulgot. Był to dźwięk wrzucania kolejnej potępionej duszy do gara, by w mig zmienić go w czystą energię i zostać pochłonięty przez jednego z mieszkańców Piekieł. Nie wszystkie dusze jednak miały tak „dobrze” - w drugim garze topiono i parzono nieszczęśników, gotując im wieczne cierpienia. Do „niszczyciela dusz” zwykle wrzucano tych, o których chciano, by pamięć o nich pozostała, lecz do niczego się nie nadawali jak do przemienienia na energię dla rogatych stworzeń. Wpierw ujrzeli strefę Azazela - Ryuk czuł się tu w miarę bezpiecznie, nie to co Shinigami. Po strefie chodziło mnóstwo obrzydliwych, skostniałych, pokrzywionych demonów, które czekały, aż zostaną wypuszczone na ziemię, by dalej głosić grzech i kuszenie. Z tej platformy było widać pozostałe kręgi - sfery Lucyfera i Satanaela wisiały najwyżej, niewiele pod nimi wisiały platformy Astarotha, Baala i Beliala. Właśnie do ostatniej strefy się udawali. Zauważyli, że krąg Azazela jest na równi do tych platform pod najwyższymi. Ich cel dodatkowo był naprzeciw nich, a jedynie, co zagradzało przejście, to ogromny dół z tlącą się magmą, wybuchającą co rusz bąblami siarki i metanu nad sobą. Władcy Śmierci musieli się zdecydować - czy przelecieć przez dół, tym sobie skracając trasę, ale ściągając wzrok wielu tutejszych, czy dalej okrążać kręgi, aż dojdzie się do ustalonego miejsca. Stwierdzając, że „bezpieczniej” będzie przejść przez kolejne platformy, tak też postąpili. Skręcili w prawo, przechodząc tak do kręgu Astarotha, który był częściowo łączony z kręgiem Hermafrodyty. Przybysze wręcz nie wiedzieli, kim są tutejsi mieszkańcy; a raczej nie znali ich płci. Pomiędzy wieloma nieokreślonymi gatunkowo stworzeniami przemykał mały koziołek z fallusem pomiędzy kopytami i jeszcze nie do końca rozwiniętymi kobiecymi piersiami. - Baphy, wracaj! - krzyczał prawdopodobnie rodziciel stworka. Lub rodzicielka. Rogacz stanął tuż przed przybyłymi, wlepiając swoje żółte ślepia to w Wielkiego (Ryuk), a to w Wicewielkiego (Shinigami) Shinigami’ego. - Łooo, jakie dziwolągi... - powiedział zaciekawiony koziołek. Powiedziałbym to samo, ale sądzę, że to u nich norma, pomyślał Ryuk próbując zrozumieć anatomię stworzenia stojącego tuż przed nim. - Baphy, na litość Szatana...o przepraszam - odparł demon, łapiąc stworka za boki i go podnosząc. Na chwilę również zastygł, wlepiając swój wzrok na istoty. Przybysze mieli kolejny mankament, tym razem z anatomią rodziciela...rodzicielki...tego kogoś, co trzymał kozła w rękach. Przed nimi stała postać o zgrabnej, smukłej, kobiecej sylwetce, męskiej klatce piersiowej i żeńskich genitaliach. Czasem jednak czuli się, jakby patrzyli przez kalejdoskop - co mrugnięcie postać zmieniała geny danych części ciała. Ich mózgi przestały nadążać za tak szybką przemianą, w końcu się jednak poddali. - Przepraszam za mojego Baphy’ego - odrzekło tak, jakby unikało nazwania swego dziecka, określając je płciowo. - To straszny nicpoń, mam nadzieję, że wam nie przeszkodził w niczym. To coś to jeszcze nic, ty nas ciągle zagadujesz, znów pomyślał Ryuk, przecierając oczy od ponownej zmiany stworzenia. - Nic się nie stało drogi panie...panno... - Shinigami nie potrafił się w tym momencie wysłowić. - Hermafrodyta jestem - przedstawił się stwór. Poczuli, jak krew napływa im szybko do głowy. - A to moje dziecko Baphomet. - Ah...heheh...urocza dziecinka, nie powiem - zaśmiał się nerwowo Shinigami. Ryuk starał się utrzymać minę pełną powagi. - Dokąd tak idziecie? - spytał się władca terenu. - No właśnie, dokąd?! - wtórował mały koziołek, próbując wyrwać się z rodzicielskiego objęcia. - Idziemy odwiedzić naszego przyjaciela o tam, za wami - wskazał Ryuk strefę Beliala. - Ah, rozumiem - odparł demon. - To nie będę was zatrzymywać. Przybysze skinęli głowami i szybko udali się we wskazane miejsce, obawiając się, że tamci wyczują ich ‘umarłą’ aurę shinigami’ego. Przekraczając strefę poczuli, że są w najgorszym miejscu, na jakie mogli trafić. Większość, jak nie wszystkie demony, były ogromnych wielkości. Ich postury wyglądały, jakby byliby w stanie przenieść co najmniej 5 tonową skałę samemu. Ich kolor skóry miał barwę krwistej czerwieni bądź taką, jakby nie mieli w ogóle skóry, a same mięśnie - brak białych łączeń utwierdza w przekonaniu, że taką powłokę oni posiadają. Spośród nich wszystkich wyróżniał się jeden - mężczyzna o bladej cerze, 2-metrowego wzrostu (gdzie inni sięgali spokojnie 3-4 metrów), z czarnym zarostem i kruczoczarnymi włosami do ramion, lekko falującymi przy końcach. Oczy miał żółte, kocie bądź jaszczurze, zależy od porównania. Jako jedyny miał na sobie czarną zbroję z różnymi kolcami na pancerzu, wyglądającą jakby zrobiona została z zastygłej smoły. Siedział z boku na skale, ostrząc miecz doczepiony do ręki pancerza. Przybysze wyczuli tę samą aurę, jaką oni sami mieli. Nie mieli wątpliwości - to był ów półdemon, półshinigami. Szli do niego, starając omijać wielkoludów szerokim łukiem, choć nie było łatwo. Ryuk podczas chodu przypadkiem trącił łokciem jednego z demonów. Ten odwrócił się do shinigami’ego z rządzą mordu w oczach, wysapując parę z nozdrzy. Wiedzieli, że będą się bić, ale nie sądzili, że tak wielcy są słudzy Beliala. Demon wziął Ryuk’a za przednią część ubioru i go podniósł, przymierzając pięść do uderzenia. Shinigami chciał ulotnić gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce, lecz zauważył, że zostali otoczeni przez resztę sługusów Beliala. Skrzydlaty stwór już zginał swoją głowę w tył, szykując się na mocne uderzenie, gdy nagle pięść została zatrzymana przez mniejszą dłoń z pancerzem na dłoni, kładąc ją na napiętym bicepsie. - Odstaw go - odrzekł głęboki, niski głos. - Ja się nimi zajmę. - Ty? - zaśmiał się tubalnie agresor. - Przecież nawet oni mogą cię zmieść w drobny pył, cherlaku! Shinigami spojrzał się na niego. On cherlakiem? Przecież wyglądał na dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę, zapewnie też i silnego. Owszem, przy tych wszystkich bykach wyglądał dosyć mizernie, jednak nie można było powiedzieć, że jest słaby. - Ja z nimi się policzę po swojemu - odrzekł poważnym tonem mężczyzna. Demon puścił Ryuk’a. Tym razem ten mniejszy wziął skrzydlatego za ramię i pociągnął go do swego towarzysza, by także go złapać. Gdy to uczynił, obu wyprowadził poza pole widzenia poprzednich sługusów. Zaprowadził ich na niespotykaną dotąd przez przybyszów polanę, która była otoczona ścianami z węgla i obsydianu. Tylko z jednej strony była odsłonięta wprost na wulkaniczny krater, jaki mogli ujrzeć wcześniej. - Czego chcecie? - rzucił szybko półdemon w stronę przybyszy. - Wy się cieszcie, że tamte tępaki nie wyczuły waszej aury, a już co dopiero ojczulka nie było, bo byście mieli problemy. - Wiemy o tym - powiedział Ryuk. - My przybyliśmy po ciebie. - Po mnie? - Tak, dokładnie tak - odezwał się Shinigami. - Poszukujemy różnych umarłych, by się zjednoczyć i wspólnie działać pod szyldem Śmierci. Znaleźliśmy wzmiankę, jakoby w Piekle znajdował się półumarły, który byłby zdolny do takiego zawodu. I o to cię mamy. - I mam rozumieć, że chcecie mnie ściągnąć na powierzchnię, bym z wami współpracował? - spytał się z niedowierzaniem w głosie i spojrzał się na nich ironicznym wzrokiem. - Czy wy kiedykolwiek widzieliście, by umarły współpracował z demonem? - Nie - odparł Ryuk. - ale skoro nadal żyjesz to znaczy, że nie jesteś byle kim w tym całym burdelu. - Potrafiłem obić mordę paru wielkoludom, nic wielkiego. Nie mówiąc o tym, że jestem pierworodnym Beliala - nie każdy w tej strefie to jego dziecko, bardzo dużo jest jego pasierbów i pasierbic. - To też wiele wyjaśnia - Shinigami podrapał się po dole maski. - No cóż, póki jeszcze nikt nas nie wyczuł, musimy się zmywać. - Nie idę - odparł półdemon. - Zabranie mnie stąd skończy się walką z mym ojcem, a wiem, że nie dacie z nim rady. - Nie przymuszaj nas do przemocy - rzekł od niechcenia Ryuk. - Ja was nie przymuszam, ja mówię, jakie są fakty. Jeśli nie dacie rady ze mną, to tym bardziej nie powinniście zaczepiać tamtych gości - wskazał na wyjście z polany. - Czyli jednak walka - zamaskowany Umarły spojrzał się na swego towarzysza. Oboje wyciągnęli swe kosy. - Ech, sami się o to prosicie. Czarna postać w masce zaszarżowała w stronę demona, celując go swoją bronią. Ten jednak zwinnie skontrował atak, unosząc prawe ramię na wysokość twarzy, z przetworzonym ostrzem. Machnął ręką, odpychając kosę od siebie. Shinigami odskoczył szybko na bok, by znów zaatakować. Tym razem demon ruszył się z miejsca, nie tyle robiąc unik, co jeszcze prędko przybywając za plecami wroga, kopiąc go w plecy. Siła uderzenia spowodowała, że Shinigami poleciał aż na przeciwległą ścianę, praktycznie w nią się wbijając. Ryuk długo nie zastanawiał się nad atakiem. Sprawnie zacisnął swoją kosę w rękach i pognał w stronę przeciwnika. Ten znów wytworzył „tarczoostrze” na swoim przedramieniu, kontrując atak. Istota nawet nie musiała zbyt wiele się poruszać; po prostu odwrócił rękę w stronę lecącej na niego broni, obracając głowę i wpatrując lekceważąco na przeciwnika. Ryuk także to uczynił, widząc niewielkie przebłyski zielonkawości w jego siarczyście żółtych oczach. Zrozumiał także „wiadomość”, jaką przekazywał samym spojrzeniem - „nie chcę z wami walczyć, chcę tylko wam uświadomić, że to niebezpieczne tutaj przesiadywać”. Wzrok ten wręcz kazał umarłemu do poddania się i ucieczki z czeluści piekielnych, jednak ani nie było mu o tym myśleć. Przybył tu ze swym towarzyszem z pewnym celem, misją, i zamierzał ją spełnić, skończyć. Demon ponownie chciał odepchnąć broń ze swej zbroi, lecz poczuł on silny napór na ową ‘tarczę’. Wyczuł, że skrzydlate stworzenie jest znacznie silniejsze od zamaskowanego towarzysza. A może jest po prostu bardziej zdeterminowany? Synowi Beliala nie podobało się to i sam raczył się odsunąć do przeciwnika. Odskoczył od niego, po czym prędko znalazł się tuż za nim. Ryuk wiedział, że chce zrobić ten sam atak, co Shinigami’emu. Szybko uniknął kopnięcia. Ten zdawał się być sprytniejszy - po nieudanej próbie zrobił piruet i ponownie zamachnął się nogą. Ryuk refleksyjnie unikał kolejnych ciosów. Z daleka mogło to wyglądać na dziwny taniec, gdyż każdy wymach nogą kierował się w stronę głowy przeciwnika. Umarły raz za razem cofał się od zamachnięć, aż w końcu upadł na lekko odstający kamień na podłożu. Nagle w jego stronę poszybowała naostrzona pazurami i dodatkowym nożem zrobionym ze zbroi ręka, kierowana w stronę ramienia, w której trzymał on kosę. Gdyby nie szybki unik, miałby on ogromną dziurę w okolicy prawego barku. Shinigami szybko się ocknął. Pobiegł do swego towarzysza mu pomóc, celując swoim ostrzem. Najwyraźniej jednak demon miał wyczulony instynkt i, nie wiadomo skąd, znał każdy ich ruch. Uniknął lecącej w jego ramię kosę i szybko złapał ją za długą rękojeść, podciągając ją do siebie. Od razu dał kopniaka w maskę przeciwnika, przez co ten poleciał do tyłu, puszczając swą broń. Demon zamachnął w stronę już szybującego nad nim posłańca śmierci, który ten, wykorzystując czas, zdążył szybko się podnieść. O mało co go nie drasnął owymi ostrzami. Wiedział, jakby się to skończyło, gdyby broń boga Śmierci drasnęłaby w jego ciało. Zrobił przewrót w powietrzu i tym razem wycelował swoje ostre pazury w stronę napastnika. Ten szybko skontrował kosą dzierżoną w rękach. Odepchnął on skrzydlatego, co ten stąpnął na ziemię. - Silny jesteś, bardzo byś się nam przydał - odparł Ryuk. - Daruj sobie te gadki - burknął syn Beliala. Tym razem tego się nie domyślił. Z boku poszła w jego stronę silna wiązka światła. Uderzyła go w twarz, odrzucając go na bok, puszczając przy tym kosę. Shinigami po drugiej stronie stał z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękoma. - No, to teraz jesteśmy kwita - powiedział, opuszczając ręce. Podszedł do kosy i ją podniósł. Oboje teraz stali nad leżącym i łapiącym się za głowę demonem. - Blask zmierzchu - odparł zamaskowany. - Zawsze działa. Już umarli szykowali jakieś wiązania, gdy ten nagle wstał do pozycji siedzącej nie używając przy tym rąk. Widząc jego wzrok, ponownie przyszykowali swoją broń. - I tak jesteście niewiele warci - rzekł pod nosem demon, strzelając piorunami w przybyszów. Ci odlecieli do tyłu. Ryuk’a i Shinigami’ego powoli zaczęło to irytować. To samo z resztą czuło piekielne stworzenie. Demon przemienił część swojej zbroi z okolic dłoni w ogromne sierpy. Wyglądał przy tym jak przerośnięta modliszka. Gotów do dalszej walki zaszarżował na dwójkę oponentów. Oboje odsunęli się na przeciwległe strony, omijając tak ostrzy zbroi. Przeciągnął prawą rękę, by podwoić zamach i cios, celując w Ryuk’a. Ten znów odskoczył od przeciwnika, znów prawie się podtykając o wystający kamień. Chwilę nierównowagi wykorzystał atakujący, wbijając oba ostrza w przedramię umarłego. Upadł on na plecy, lecąc wraz z atakującym. Demon wyczuł też narastające ciepło z tyłu. Domyślił się więc, że drugi przeciwnik ponownie chce użyć taktyki rzucenia bronią magiczną. Szybko wyciągnął swe ostrza z ręki shinigami’ego, rozrywając przy tym żyły i odskoczył na drugą stronę. Tego jednak się nie spodziewał - pocisk mimo to uderzył go w bok, parząc niezmiernie jego skórę aż do wnętrzności. Mężczyzna ryknął i padł na podłoże. Pocisk nakierowujący, szybko pomyślał. Złapał się mocno za ranę, która zaczęła także krwawić. Tym razem to on był w pułapce - zobaczył zamaskowanego przeciwnika biegnącego w jego stronę z wyciągniętą kosą. Przez sekundę był otumaniony przez ból, jaki mu zadano, gdy nagle wpadł on na pomysł. Prędko odciągnął rękę z rany i chlusnął swoją krwią na przeciwnika. - Sangue infernale! ''- krzyknął. W mig czerwona posoka na płaszczu i masce Shinigami’ego zmieniła się w ogień. Nie mógł jej wręcz opanować, gdyż z każdą próbą przygaszania płomień się rozprzestrzeniał. Czuł rzecz, której nie czuł od dawna - ból. Ta krew, piekielny płyn, potrafił zranić nawet sługusów Śmierci. Ryuk chciał pomóc swemu towarzyszowi, lecz ponownie został przyciśnięty do ziemi przez syna Księcia Piekieł. Zauważył, jak z kącików jego ust cieknie krew. Najwidoczniej dość głęboko Shinigami uderzył w przeciwnika. - Ty także.... - wysapywał, ciężko oddychając przez palące z bólu płuca. - ...zaczniesz...płonąć...jak on... - Jak płonąć, to z tobą - rzekł z lekkim uśmieszkiem Ryuk i odepchnął nogami demona od siebie. Chciał się podnieść, lecz zakłuło go mocno w ręce. No tak, miał on mocno pociętą. Nie mógł zbytnio nią poruszać. Nagle usłyszał, jak zamaskowany towarzysz zaczyna po cichu wymawiać inkantacje, które powoli przygaszają ogień tlący się na jego ciele. Każdy był już wycieńczony, pomimo że walczą od paru minut. Powykańczali siebie nawzajem w różny sposób i nadal nie było widać rezultatów, poza brakiem siły do dalszego pojedynku. Już żaden nie chciał wstawać, gdyby nie rozległ się ryk. Ściany dzielące polanę od reszty zaczęły pękać. Jedna z nich ostatecznie runęła dzięki uderzeniu ogromnej, bordowawej ręki zakończonymi ostrymi, czarnymi pazurami. Zza „murów” wyłoniła się rogata postać o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach opadających na swoje mięsiste plecy. Nie potrafiono dokładnie określić wzrostu stwora, ale dawano mu w zaokrągleniu, że ma te 10 m. Broda była dość nietypowa, gdyż miała ona aż 3 końce. Rogi ciągnęły się równolegle z czołem, gdzie tuż nad głową odbijały na boki, robiąc posiadaczowi swoistego rodzaju aureolę. Przybysze tego nie widzieli ani nie wiedzieli, ale ten demon był jednym z tych, który nie posiadał kopyt, a zwykłe stopy zakończone pazurami. Położył swą drugą dłoń na przeciwległej ścianie i zaczął przyglądać się pobojowisku swoimi żółtymi ślepiami z pionowymi źrenicami. Wokół niego zaczęły latać pomniejsze demony - możliwe, że to byli jego słudzy, a nawet i dzieci. - 'Co tu się stało, Marku Williamie?!' - warknął mocno tubalnym głosem, brzmiącym tak, jakby dodatkowo mówiły jeszcze inne osoby obok niego. - 'Kim są te bękarty i co żesz tobie uczyniły?! ''' Oj, niedobrze, pomyślał w pośpiechu Ryuk, zerkając lekko na wielkie monstrum. No i tatusiek kontratakuje, stwierdził sobie w myślach Shinigami w typowy dla siebie sposób. - To zwykłe przybłędy, ojcze - odparł ciężko demon, ledwo siadając z powodu bólu w boku. Wciąż krwawił. - Te przybłędy zrobiły ci krzywdę. Czemu jednak ich bronisz?! '' - Ciężkie jest wytłumaczenie tego, bo i tak nie zrozumiesz... - rzekł mężczyzna, siedząc podparty o podłoże, dalej wciąż krwawiąc. Wielkie monstrum przez chwilę patrzyło w milczeniu. Coś jednak zaiskrzyło w jego siarczystych oczach. Nagle zapłonął w nich żar gniewu i rozpętania okrutnej batalii, gdzie wojownicy by cierpieli najgorsze katusze, jakie można wymyśleć. - ''TO UMARLI!!! - jego wrzask spowodował niemałe trzęsienie ziemi, przez co jego „podparcia” doszczętnie legły w gruzach. - DO GARA Z NIMI, NIECH CIERPIĄ B MĘKI JAK KAŻDY GRZESZNIK W TEJ CZARZE! Nie mogli zbyt wiele zwlekać. Pomimo ran, jakich doznali, szybko się podnieśli i wyciągnęli skrzydła do lotu. Książę Piekieł wskazał sługom swym masywnym palcem na dwóch nieproszonych gości, pokazując wzrokiem, by ich dopadli, inaczej oni źle skończą. Ci, niczym wystrzeleni z torpedy, ruszyli w stronę shinigamich. Wtem pomiędzy nimi stanął syn diabła. Wzrokiem wysłał znak, że nie dopuści ich do przybyszy, którzy wykorzystali szansę i poderwali się do lotu. - Ty nadal stoisz po ich stronie?! - ''wrzasnął gromikm głosem Belial, bo tak brzmiało jego imię. - ''Wytłumacz się! '' - Uznaj mnie za Judasza, ojcze - powiedział ze stoicką miną, wpatrując się pewnym spojrzeniem w diabła. - ''TY NIKCZEMNY!! ZGŁADZIĆ GO JAK TAMTE PRZEKLĘTE STWORZENIA! '' - Chodź z nami! - zakrzyknął w oddali Ryuk do demona. Mężczyzna nie miał wyboru i sam poderwał się w powietrze. Jeden ze sługusów jednak dorwał się do jego skrzydła i przyczepił się niego swymi ostrymi kłami. Demon zawył z bólu, lecz równie prędko zareagował, zmieniając rękę w szpic i wbijając ją w czaszkę napastnika. To jednak spowodowało, że i reszta go dorwała. Zaczęła się dobierać do jego zbroi, która była jego najsilniejszą bronią. Starał się odpychać z dużą siłą atakujących, lecz ciągły ból w boku nie pozwalał mu na to. Ku jego zdziwieniu nad nim rozległ się błysk, po czym czarty odchodziły od mężczyzny jak poparzone. Rozpoznał ten blask, więc spojrzał w stronę przybyszy. Ci byli tuż przy nim i zaczęli go podnosić, trzymając go za ramiona. - Pomożemy ci - odrzekł Shinigami. - W sumie nie sądziliśmy, że wyprzeć się swego ojca - odparł Ryuk. - Tak naprawdę to już chciałem od dawna zrobić - powiedział Mark. - To on zabił moją matkę. Znów się wznieśli, tym razem podtrzymując demona przy sobie. Drogę zagrodziła jednak ogromna ręka, która uderzyła z impetem o podłoże. - ''NIE MA TAKICH UCIECZEK!!! - warknął Belial tuż nad ich głowami. Refleks ich uratował, bo byli bliscy trafienia prosto w paszczę potwora. Łoskot zamykanej szczęki rozległ się po okolicy. Umarli przyspieszyli, by jak najprędzej zejść do niższych stropów, a stamtąd trafić prosto do bramy. Mark starał się pomóc jego ratownikom jak tylko się dało, lecz ból w boku nadal mu doskwierał. Rozcięcie na prawym przedramieniu Ryuk’a także nie pomagało - nie mógł celnie strzelać danymi mocami w przeciwników. Najlepiej z całej trójki trzymał się Shinigami. Jego poparzenia szybko się zagoiły. Jako jedyny spowalniał pościg za nimi, lecz nawet jego umiejętności nie dorównywały potęgi Beliala. Możliwe, że demon by im pomógł, gdyby nie ta przeklęta rana. Zaczęli zniżać pułap, opuszczając kolejne poziomy, gdy usłyszeli gigantyczny gruchot skał za nimi. Belial był tak zdeterminowany, że niszczył „domy” innych niżej położonych demonów, nawołując ich do pościgów za uciekinierami. Krzyczał gardłowo „''TO UMARLI! GOŃCIE ICH!”'', by rozjuszyć potwory do atakowania dwóch towarzyszy i ich nowego, trzeciego członka drużyny. Mknęli tak przez wszystkie strefy, nie zwracając uwagi, w jakich są. Nagle poczuli znajomy już zapach, z którym się zetknęli na samym początku. Zapachy, które pobudzały zmysły; afrodyzjaki. W tym samym momencie, gdy rozpoznali woń, tuż przed nimi wyrosła ogromna, humanoidalna, kobieca postać o smolistej skórze iskrzącej się czerwienią, siarczyście żółtych oczach oraz długich szponach i kłach. To, co ją najbardziej wyróżniało, to wyrastające z pleców macki. Wokół jej stóp aż roiło się od mniejszych, podobnych do tych, co miała na ciele, tyle że bardziej obślizgłych i zielonych. *** Fioletowowłosa rozmyślała nadal nad tym, siedząc na kamieniu, jakiego pochodzenia są owi przybysze. Niby wyglądali na demony, lecz ich zapach kompletnie się różnił od typowych mieszkańców Piekła. Każdy rogacz zwykle pachniał siarką i węglem, oni zaś wydobywali woń kadzidła i popiołu. Trochę tak...martwo. Aż nabrała ją chcica. Zdziwiła się tym. Zwykle jej dostawała, gdy wyczuwała zapach któregoś z jej „upragnionych” demonów lub też widziała jakąś kuszącą osobę. A teraz? Nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć, dopóki nie usłyszała głośnego grzmotu zawalonych skał. Spojrzała się na źródło dźwięku i od razu stanęło jej serce w gardle. Trochę dalej od siebie widziała najbardziej, przez nią, pożądanego demona w całym Piekle. Umięśniony, wysoki, o wysublimowanych, ostrych zarysach twarzy. Duże dłonie potrafiące zmiażdżyć wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. Owłosione nogi, kończące się stopami. I to, co kryło się pod futrem... Jej serce zabiło mocniej. Znacznie mocniej. Wiedziała, że to jej okazja, że musi to zrobić. Musi go skosztować. Zawsze chciała to zrobić, i to właśnie Z NIM. Stanęła na równe nogi, a jak na zawołanie wokół zaczęły pojawiać zielone, lepkie macki. Nieopodal zbliżał się jej zwierzak Lemmy - wielki, zielony glut przypominający ośmiornicę z wieloma mackami u podnóża swego ciała. Od narastającej ekstazy doszło do jej przemiany w typowego demona. Dziecka Bachusa. Aby wyrównać wymiary urosła do kolosalnych rozmiarów. Gdy już była gotowa, ruszyła w stronę swego wybranka. *** Trójka uciekinierów zbytnio nie wiedziała, co poczynić. Za nimi był tytan, diabeł, który pragnął ich śmierci, zaś tuż przed nimi stoi stwór niewiadomego pochodzenia, z równie niewiadomymi zamiarami. Zastygli w miejscu, dalej się unosząc nad ziemią. Stworzenie podniosło nogę i - ku ich zdziwieniu - postawiła za nimi. Po prostu ich ominęła. Najwidoczniej nie byli jej celem, tak więc czyim. Lekko się odwrócili w stronę demonów, gdy ujrzeli, że mackowaty stwór zaczął biec. Biec w stronę Beliala, z wyciągniętymi rękoma i kończynami z pleców. Zdezorientowany diabeł nie wiedział, co się dzieje. - ZONE, K**WA! ODSUŃ SIĘ! CO TY ODPIER.....AAAARGGHHH!!!! - krzyk został przerwany przez nagłe runięcie na ziemię przez potworzycę. Monstrum starało się odepchnąć od siebie napaloną demonicę, lecz nie dało rady - zaczęła wydzielać dziwny śluz, który wręcz przylepiał oba potwory do siebie. Zauważył, że wokół niego zebrało się stado macek. Jego słudzy byli wręcz otumanieni przez odór, którą dodatkowo wydzielała od siebie potworzyca. - Belialu, Królu Sodomy i Gomory. Proszę, zrób to ze mną tutaj. Zróbmy to! - tym razem wrzeszczała demonica, bardziej uciskając diabła do skalistego podłoża. Przybyszów, jak i syna Księcia Piekieł, wzięło mieszane uczucie, bardziej przeważając obrzydzeniem i zażenowaniem. Widząc, że na jakiś czas ich napastnicy są „zajęci”, postanowili dalej zmierzać w stronę wyjścia. ... Ryuk i Shinigami zauważyli załataną dziurę w ścianie, przez którą przeszli do Świata Grzesznego. Nie mieli wyboru - musieli przez główną bramę. - Ja to załatwię - odparł Mark. - Ale czy nie będziesz mieć przez to problemów? - spytał się Shinigami. - Możliwe, aczkolwiek wiem z własnego doświadczenia, że Belzebub jest bardzo ugodową istotą. - w tym momencie się zawahał. - Miejmy nadzieję, że nie dostał cynku od mego ojca. Podszedł on niepewnym krokiem do wrót piekielnych. Przybysze widzieli, jak zaczął on rozmawiać ze strażnikiem, niestety nic nie słyszeli ze zbyt dużej odległości. Po krótkiej chwili zamachał do nich, by podeszli. Przechodząc przez gotycką bramę, demon raz jeszcze się obrócił do Belzebuba i odrzekł: - Pamiętaj - nie zdradź nas, a twa tajemnica nadal będzie trwała. Strażnik tylko kiwnął głową i przepuścił 3 osobniki przez wyjście. - Jaka tajemnica? - zapytał się z zaciekawieniem Ryuk. - Pewna - odrzekł, wciąż patrząc na drogę. - Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, nie mogę jej powiedzieć. Doszli do Styksu, by stamtąd wzlecieć w powietrze. *** Po kuracjach wszelakich demon powiedział trochę więcej o sobie. Postanowił zrzec się częściowo demonicznych mocy, by korzystać z nich tylko w poważnych sytuacjach, by także dołączyć do grona Umarłych. Aby nie mówić swego imienia (Mark William Calaway), postanowił przyjąć przydomek The Undertaker. Tak też stworzyła się pierwsza hierarchia wśród shinigami’ch: Wielkim był Ryuk, Wice-wielkim był Shinigami, zaś Trzecim, Wysokim Shinigami’m został półdemon, półumarły zwany The Undertaker. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures